Everlasting Night
by daizygrl320
Summary: Lucia Elisabetta Cullen. Another human/vampire love story - but with a strange twist! Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Please read and review!
1. Prologue Part 1

Bella was resting besides me. She looked asleep, her breath even and slow… but her porcelain skin proved that only her eyes were closed over a very awake mind. I had spent the past few hours sitting here marveling over her beauty, and still it mesmerized me as much as it had the first moment I'd set eyes on her. Her mouse brown hair, pale and tender skin, her stubborn and kind heart-all the reasons I'd fallen in love with her to begin with were still a part of her, though now she was of my kind, more durable and sturdy. A vampire.

In the distance, somewhere across the river, I heard the chiming laugh of my daughter. I extended my mind and found that she was playing hide-and-go-seek with a giant russet colored wolf. She had hidden well: burrowed in the white snow amidst a small herd of deer that had wandered close. A smile touched my lips, for her age Renesmee was mature and intelligent, already smart enough to realize that Jacob wouldn't think to look for her amidst her own food. I chuckled and listened as Jacob slowly began to prowl around, sniffing the ground thoughtfully. Nessie's smell was cut off in his mind and the smell of deer covered the scent.

I chuckled watching the scene with mild enjoyment through their thoughts. A sigh escaped me. I had known that my life would never be considered _normal_ after Carlisle had changed me, but there had always been a hope… I looked down at my beloved Bella once again. She had given me everything: a life, love, and then a daughter. I had believed that I couldn't have a life being what I was, that I would not find love after being alone for so long, and that it was impossible to have children. Bella had changed all of that. Yet, still things were not normal. My daughter, an additional bright beaming star added to my dark sky was different. I couldn't help feeling that it was my fault. She would never experience the feelings and emotions that went along with being human and growing up, and though I knew that this would never matter to her, I knew that it still pained me. A father's urge, I guessed, wanting everything for their child. I thought about Charlie, and now felt that I could understand his actions better, being as protective of Bella as I now was of Nessie.

I closed my eyes washing myself in silence, drowning out the voices that intruded into my mind. I imagined water languidly washing over me. I imagined the sun warming my skin. And I imagined Bella, staring into my eyes as if I was the only person in her new and gigantic world.

_Oh!_

Alice's sudden thought broke right through my pleasantries and landed top priority in my mind. She was having a vision. I searched more and suddenly took a quick breath. Aro… the Volturi. I was aware of Bella stiffening upright besides me, staring at me questioningly, but I focused on Alice's vision downstairs in the kitchen.

_The chamber was dar_k _dreary. The Volturi and their guard were either seated or standing around the outside of the room leaving an open space in the middle. Their eyes all glowed deep red and in the front stood Aro, tapping his fingers in anticipation. The others looked even less patient as they all watched the door their eyes like a hawks as it's about to catch it's prey. The chamber doors opened slowly and in trudged a group of humans. They looked warily around them at the chamber walls looking for a continuation of the passage, but realizing that it was a dead end. Among them was an old man squinting his eyes at the ceiling searching for the sun that he would never see again. A rotund woman glared around her surprised by the spaciousness of the chamber. A family was also among the group._

_The mother was first to see the red eyes of the abnormally still and silent predators surrounding them. Behind the group the chamber doors shut. She gasped and took a step back clutching to her what looked like a baby. She looked around gathering to her four more young children who grasped at her legs and pulled at her dress looking fearful. "Mia Dio." The mother murmured, hugging the baby closer to her, her eyes searching frantically for any means of escape. It seemed she found none for she closed her eyes and began a quick silent prayer for her children._

"_Welcome to Volterra." Aro walked forward and opened his arms, smiling cruelly, as if he really wished to welcome them. Then he struck. Chaos, pulsing blood, and death. The only sound heard other than the tearing of skin and the gurgling of blood, became a cry of anguish from the mother._

"_Lucia!" _

_Her baby was torn from her arms by Aro as another vampire dipped his head over her throat silencing her. As Aro was about to do the same to the baby his finger brushed the tiny child's chubby hand. Aro froze in his position over her and stayed that way while the other frenzied vampires finished the other humans off in a matter of seconds and amassed around him. A strangely enchanting yet cold voice whispered gently in his ear. "Are you no longer hungry, Master?" Jane stood at his side surprised at this unexpected delay in the infant's death._

_Aro broke from his reverie and uprighted himself, looking at the baby in wonder. His eyes were wide, still red with hunger, but brighter with curiosity. "No, not any longer Jane, dear." His fingers now grasped the baby's hand being careful not to crush it. The infant's bright blue eyes were open staring up into Aro's. He seemed mesmerized for a time. "She knows!" he whispered, seemingly to himself and continued to stare. Then, suddenly he broke himself out of it. He moved the infant around in his arms until he was holding it to himself in his arms like the mother had been before. He looked around him at his companions who looked at him like he was going mad. He smiled. "Forgive me, for that strange display, my friends. This child I have decided…" he broke off and looked puzzled down at her. "To keep." He finished. The others in the room widened their eyes and some inhaled sharply. "She shall be my little experiment." He continued. He began to stride forward and pulled open the doors with one hand still looking at the small baby in his other arm. "Lucia Elisabetta. My pet." He whispered as the doors shut behind him, leaving a confused room full of vampires behind him._

I watched as the vision ended and gasped slightly. I gave Bella a nervous glance and ran from our rom and down the stairs in a fifth of a second to where Alice was standing stock still in front of the counter in the kitchen. An unfinished bowl of mixed cookie ingredients was left on it, no doubt intended for the wolf who was now outside. Bella, who had followed me, landed right behind me.

I took Alice by the shoulders. "Alice! What was that?" I demanded. Her eyes focused on mine and she shook her head. "I was keeping tabs on Aro. You know, to make sure the Volturi wasn't planning anything against us. And then…" she closed her eyes shaking her head again. "…I saw _that_." she finished.

"Saw what?" Bella asked quietly. "What is it? Is Nessie in danger?"

Alice retold the events in her vision, adding in some small details that I hadn't noticed. Bella's face was horrified, and then shocked.

"Who is the child?" she asked staring downwards.

"Who knows?" Alice said. "They just pulled those people off the street. You saw it when you were in Volterra. They're the meals, yet, somehow, this child fascinated Aro. I was thinking that Aro might not have been able to read her mind like you, Bella, but then he said 'She knows' , and now…I don't know what to think." Alice trailed off at a loss for words.

I dropped her shoulders, bringing up the question that troubled me the most. "If he keeps her, what will he do with her?" I winced at the thought of this Lucia being forced to have an unwanted occupation like that of the girl Gianna when I had last been to the dreaded city of the Volturi. She would end up becoming their human slave. I could tell Alice was thinking the same thing, and it looked as if Bella was too, from the pained expression on her face.

Alice looked at me worriedly and spoke for Bella's benefit. "I don't know what to do. This is when I hate my forsight. I see something bad, and know that I can never stop it." She sighed. I slumped into a chair and Bella sat on the ground in front of me. The picture of the infant girl's blue eye's danced in my head. I glanced out the window and watched as Jacob, now human, and Nessie walked hand in hand to the house. I looked down at Bella who was watching me and saw worry etched in her eyes. No, we wouldn't tell anyone about this, until Carlisle was back. I silently thanked the heavens that Rosalie and Esme were gone hunting with Emmett. If they would have been home, this news would have caused them in particular unnecessary stress.

I again saw those bright blue eyes before me and then saw them to be Gianna's at Volterra. I shuddered. I remembered Bella's reaction to those cryptic chambers when she was human and could not imagine a human living there forever. How could a human child be raised amongst vampires? Nessie and Jacob barged thought he door laughing. How could a human child be raised among _them_? The Volturi? How would she be fed? She would have to sleep, and do all the things humans do. It couldn't be possible for a human to live there. What did Aro plan to do?

I heard a Carlisle's car pull up in front of the house, and I got up to greet him with the news. Just then Alice stiffened once again and her eyes went out of focus. I watched this new vision and gasped, once again. Bella was at Alice's side, a hand on her own. Jacob stared at her with his eyes raised, while Nessie acknowledged the difference in Alice's behavior and then went back to tearing up Jacob's shirt with her teeth.

Alice met my gaze and I stared at her, for the first time astounded by what this future meant for our family. I was aware of Carlisle opening the door, but was nervous to tell him about _this_ newfound vision. _As if the first hadn't been enough. _Alice thought along the lines of what I was thinking. I took a deep breath and then went to speak to Carlisle.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Thank you for reading, I am very excited. This story takes place after Breaking Dawn, and is something that I've had in my head for a long time and always wanted to write.**

**Don't expect updates that often. **

**I love having my work critiqued, but if you're someone who reads just to make bad remarks-then please don't waste your time, I won't bother reading them. Sorry to disappoint. **

**I think that's it, so – here's prologue part 2: **

Two days later the entire family was returning from a hunting trip. Everyone was tense. We knew what we would find. Rose was seething and although I wasn't surprised, I didn't quite blame her either. We all knew what was waiting for us in the house.

"Stop." Carlisle's voice interrupted not only mine but everyone's thoughts, and we all stopped running and stood still, not far from the river. He turned to look at Bella and smiled. "Bella, if you wouldn't mind, maybe it would be easier for all of us if you would retrieve our newcomer for us. Bring her here. Along with the letter." He said gently.

Bella nodded quickly and skirted out of the woods and bound across the river. My breathing quickened even though I didn't need the air at all. Nessie, sensing my distress, reached towards me out of Jacob's arms and placed her hand on my face. I saw a memory of my face looking lovingly down at her, calm and quiet. She took her hand away. "I know, love." I said with a sigh, "I know."

The tension in the air could have been sliced with the dullest of knives, ready to break open at any second. I didn't dare listen to anyone else's thoughts because my own were already drowning me from the inside out.

A few seconds passed and then we heard Bella's running steps come back from across the river. Esme shifted slightly and nervously glanced at me. Alice was excited, yet her worried look seems opposite. Rosalie was ready to snap. Jasper and Emmett looked nearly identical with their arms crossed, trying to feign a lack of interest in our soon to be new member of the family. Carlisle looked patient, expectant, as if something like this happened often. I guess he had the most time in his life to get used to unusual occurrences.

Bella slowed and walked towards us, a bundle in her arm. She was smiling warmly down at the tiny human. She walked up to us all and met my eyes with a smile. I smiled back, though it didn't feel quite right. She handed the letter to Carlisle and then walked towards Rose. I could feel the tension roll off of her as she saw the infant. Bella looked towards Carlisle as Rosalie tenderly touched the cheek of the baby.

"She was on the piano with the letter beside her. Just as we expected." Bella said.

Carlisle nodded and opened the letter. We all tensed. I saw Bella carefully hand the baby over to Rose and then look anxiously back to Carlisle.

Carlisle read aloud:

**Dearest Carlisle and Family,**

**I am positive the fascinating Alice has already foreseen this coming. So I will explain. While at Volterra, I happened across this darling child.**

I choked back a laugh, and Alice snarled at the letter. _He left out the part where he almost killed her, _Alice thought roughly.

**She is an amazing human and will make a fine part of my guard in years to come. She caught my attention because she has a …gift. She sensed that I was in her thoughts the moment I touched her hand and she connected, as if telling me that she was special. **

Carlisle glanced at me, and I nodded for him to continue.

**You must be wondering, dear Carlisle, why I have given my child to you.**

Bella growled and fell into a crouch besides Rosalie. "His child?" She said ominously, eyeing the letter as if trying to decide whether or not to let Carlisle finish or to tear it to pieces now.

**The child is human and needs to be taken care of likewise. That is why I have decided to put her in the care of your son, Edward, and his lovely mate, Bella, because who not better to give the babe to than those who have one of their own? The name of my child is Lucia Elisabetta. I will check on her every 2 years to ensure her safety and well-being in your house. As always, Carlisle, best wishes to you and your family.**

**Aro**

No one moved. Not a sound. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Nessie shifted uncomfortably in Jacob's firm grasp and I glared at him until he loosened his hold.

Bella stood from her crouch and breathed to calm herself. I walked slowly to look over Rosalie's shoulders. There, between the folds of a blanket, was that face. Her blue eye's found mine immediately and I fell into them smiling. Then I felt it. It was strange. I had unconsciously reached towards her mind, and it was as if she could _feel _my presence in her head. As if she knew that I was trying to sift through her thoughts. Yet, that was impossible. The idea that someone could know when I was or wasn't reading their mind was a strange feeling. As if this girl was eavesdropping on me instead of the other way around. I could hear her thoughts fine. Mostly curiosity. She wanted her mother. I tried to find some reasonable explaination for how this baby could sense more than adult humans could, but the child was just a human baby…normal. I sighed and looked up at Bella meeting her gaze and then looking away shaking my head.

"This is just an excuse to check up on Nessie." Jacob said seethingly, breaking the silence.

Bella took Lucia back from Rose's arms and said, "Even though that's probably true, I'll still care for her." Of course. That was my Bella. Rose stomped towards Carlisle and took the letter from his hands and we all watched as she tore it up into pieces so tiny that they flew off in the wind instead of falling to the ground.

Bella addressed the group but kept her eyes locked with mine. "Just because Aro had the strength to save her from his bite, that does not make her his child. She's ours. A Cullen." She paused and looked back down at the baby and smiled. "Lucia. Lucy." She glanced back up at me and I saw the love in her eyes.

"Lucy."


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (I do not believe in putting disclaimers on every chapter like other authors do, so this is the only one you will see)**

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't until I was six years old that I began to question who I was. I had always known that I was different, but my family had always told me that my being different meant that I was special and someway better than the rest of them. A lot of things happened when I was six, the most important being that I started school. Yes, I was a year older than everyone else, but for some reason that was the age when my parents thought that I was ready. The other big thing that happened was that my sister suddenly stopped growing at around the same age as the rest of my family already was. This left me being the only child in the family and the only one who was… different. School changed things. Kindergarten suddenly opened me up to the real world, and I began to realize from that point on that I really wasn't special - I was the same as everybody else. Except for my family, of course. I couldn't help but begin to see myself as weak, inferior and _human_, because my family had been the people who'd I'd grown up around and I couldn't help but compare myself to them**. **

It wasn't particularly a depressing thought always on my mind, but as I grew up it was an uncomfortable feeling that was stored somewhere in the back of my head - that I wasn't good enough. My family tried to tell me otherwise but the feeling never went away. I already knew about my family being vampires, but it wasn't weird because I was used to their having to go on hunting trips and being outrageously fast and strong. I used to have 'pseudo' arm wrestling matches with my Uncle Emmett until he accidently broke my wrist and my dad made the game come to an end(I always lost anyway, and Emmett used to find them more funny than I found them fun).

In the fifth grade my aunt told me about my real parents and why I had become a Cullen. I had found that anything that my parent's didn't want me to know I could usually coax out of my Aunt Alice. Alice told me, in summary, that the reason I was still alive was because I had a strange power that allowed me to sense other vampire's powers in my mind. This wasn't news to me: ever since I was little I was told to keep my 'power' a secret from others. My 'power' was what let me sense a vampire's aura, or at least that's what I called it. Whenever Dad read my thought's I could feel his aura. It was a feeling of my mind being pushed around inside my head, it was uncomfortable but I'd gotten used to it. My mom's aura was like a warm blanket wrapping around my mind and felt calming and nice. She told me that when I was a baby I used to fall asleep immediately just by having her put her shield around me. My ability only worked selectively. Dad says that it's exactly how my mom's works, only on vampire's whose power's are of the mind. Overall, I was pretty familiar with the capabilities of my special skill. What was alarming about what Alice told me that day was the fact that Aro, my _patron_, had nearly killed me and that my useless power was what had ended up saving me. He couldn't take care of me himself so then he sent me to my family. I never liked Aro. Besides scaring me half to death his aura was like a needle painfully pricking my mind. I'd only met him three times but I could remember each time vividly, every jab at my mind a portion of my thoughts being transferred to his.

It shouldn't have been alarming to my family then, when in the seventh grade I learned to block my mind from the torments that came from my 'power'. In the beginning it took a long time and a lot of focus. I had to close my eyes and picture in my head building a tower of bricks around my mind to close of any unwanted prowlers. I would sit on my bed and focus all of my mind on lifting a brick and placing it on my wall until there was a continuous tower surrounding my mind and letting nothing in. As long as I stayed focused on that tower then no one, including my parents could use their powers over me. As I became a little older the need to focus on my tower grew less and now, at 16, I only need to think of my tower vaguely to be able to block my mind. One would think that what with my family and Aro I would be constantly blocking my mind, but, frankly, it becomes a hassle to always think of one thing. I sighed inwardly, a joy of being human: not being able to have multiple thoughts at a time.

A bell sounded but before I could pack up my French textbook and workbook in my backback I was interrupted by Madame Livaugh calling me.

"Lucy. Please come up here."

Madame Livaugh was a short and stout woman with short black hair that was graying along the edges. She wore round glasses that hung on a colored lanyard around her neck. She was a strict teacher and none of the students particularly liked her. I walked up to her desk from my own in the far corner of the room.

"Yes, Madame Livaugh?" She had a slight frown on her face and I was curious to know what she wanted to talk to me about. Had my grade dropped that dramatically since the last time I'd checked? I sneakily edged around her desk so that I could see what was on her computer screen at the time.

**Cullen, Lucia Elisabetta (92.36%) A**

My percentage was a little lower than I expected it to be, yet it wasn't anything to be alarmed about. I looked back at Madame Livaugh questioningly.

"Lucy, I have been trying to get a hold of your parents for conferences for a long time now. I have sent letters and emails. Your father keeps saying that he has a full time job and has no time for conferences." She paused and sighed. I stayed quiet, my dad didn't have a job and I knew it. The problem was that, if my parents came in, Madame Livaugh would quickly see that they looked barely older than myself, and that would just cause unnecessary questions of age and adoption regulations which were topics that my family tried to avoid unless it was absolutely needed.

She continued, "Your mother seems to have the same problem. Your father suggested that we have a.." her face screwed up in a look of concentration "an _online chat_, I think he called it. It sounds too complicated, though. I just barely got used to this online grade booking, and email is still giving me trouble." I almost rolled my eyes. Leave it to my dad to come up with some weird technology based way to contact my teachers. "Is there any way you could talk either one of your parents into coming in to talk to me the old-fashioned way?" she finished. I almost laughed at the 'old-fashioned' comment, but succeeded in keeping a straight face.

I side-stepped the question, knowing that she probably wouldn't be satisfied. "I don't think so, Madame Livaugh. My parents are both very busy people."

I was right, she didn't look satisfied, in fact she looked like she was going to argue. I looked pointedly at the clock next to the door, hoping she would catch on and drop the subject.

"But… Oh, alright. Off you go, don't be late to your next class."

I thanked her and left the room, grabbing my raincoat from the hook next to the door. I would let Dad know about the conference issue later.


End file.
